


You Said You Hate Him So Why Does His Hickies Make You Mad?

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Michael wears all black, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, but dude its muke, cute shit, flirtatious muke, idkhowtotag, its a fluffy one shot, luke hate michael, michael is a man slut (im so sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Luke hate Michael because Michael is a slut but he end up having a crush on him when Michael decided he wanted Luke next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said You Hate Him So Why Does His Hickies Make You Mad?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first one shot *fireworks*

 

Okay, first and fore most Luke wasn't homophobic or even remotely close to that. He just don't like people except a few that he genuinely can stand forever. For instance, Calum, his childhood friends who is extremely gay (another proof that he wasn't homophobic) and Ashton, who is straight as fuck. He had his mom and dad, his two annoying brothers and of course his kitten, Kid. They may annoyed him a little bit too much everyday but Luke can’t imagine living his life without them. Beside, finding a new friends or socializing was not his cup of tea, and he actually prefer soda from any caffeine products, to be honest.

 

Anyway, the points is Luke just doesn't really like Michael, the kid with tattoo on his arms and barbel attached on his eyebrow. He's only 17 for God sake, Luke's mom will whoop his ass for a week if he come home with tattoos and face piercings, to be added to the list why Luke Hemmings has a strong dislikes to a certain brunette boy with piercing and tattoos was; Michael Clifford is a man whore. Like seriously, he changes his man like he changes his hair colors. Wow, okay, slut shaming is horrible. It is not his place to judge someone sex partner and in Michael's case 'partners' but he just hate it when its PE and the kids in his class would say some gross things about Michael and how submissive he can be, how Michael like some kinky stuff like daddy kinks and hand cuffs. Luke wasn't keened on hearing his classmates talking smack about someone even if he doesn't like the particular person, they weren't there to protect themself, so Luke always left the locker room earlier than anyone else or he will just come home and shower. He hate it when his clothes smells but he can't protect Michael Clifford in the locker room, and he doesn't like to hear about his kinky experiments and how easy he spread his legs when someone wants him too, Michael Clifford had to protect himself and maybe if he toned down his sluttinest, people might respect him for once and by people Luke himself would like him a little bit. Maybe.

 

And every day, when Calum, Ashton and Luke stand outside the school for their morning smokes he will accidently saw Michael, pinned on the wall by a guy with his hand inside their shirt and their hands tangled into his curls. Calum, like always will only said "way to go Clifford," with a full grin and Ashton will only smirk like this whole thing is okay, it’s not okay, the girls get smacked and bullshits when they do that but when a guy, pinned down by another guy its cool, and hot. Luke thought it was sexist. So like every morning, the three friends would lean on the rail on the bicycles park and smoke a couple cigarettes while eyeing their schoolmates (eventhough Luke doesn't even know half of them) and just talk about everything, giggling about some stuff they found online, they drifts into the video games conversation short after, full on nerds languages. And then Michael will show up, dress in whole black and punk-y, with a guy wrapping his hand on Michael's waist and hickies scattered all over his pale necks. The blond one scoffed and tossed his unfinished cigarette, stomping them discretely while Michael and his partner pass them.

"Hey Mike," Ashton lift his hand as a 'hi' gesture, resulting in Michael stopping for a while, Luke turned his head away because of course Calum will join the little conversation with Luke's non-favorite person.

"Hey guys," Michael stop, he asked the guy next to him to leave by kissing his lips. And to Luke's worst nightmares, the brunette goes on full make out session there, with tongue and teeth. Who the fuck did just that? Kissing (read : full on tongue on tongue action) with people near them just awkwardly watching the little skit, Luke is. It was super awkward and cringe worthy because Luke can see their tongue tangled and the sound when their lips collide. Luke was totally bothered, when Michael pulled away (because Luke scoffed them loudly) they were smiling like crazy, face blushing and lips swollen. The guy left once they parted. "What's up?" He asked politely. Calum just shrugged and Ashton did the same too.

"Nothing much, who's that mate?" Michael giggled and just bit his bottom lips, ignoring the facts that his lips were already puffed and red, his face was so fucked everyone might already knew that he had sex last night. Not that Michael himself didn’t flaunting his sex life to everyone, he had his hickies out for the world to see for God sake.

"I think he's Ked, a junior maybe," Luke snapped his head to Michael. The reason why he hate Michael was that boy fucked every living things he saw but he doesn't even have the decency to remember their name or even what grade he was, it just show that Michael Clifford was a horrible guy.

"No he is not, he's in the same grade with us." Michael rise his eyebrows because, Luke fucking Hemmings just spoke to him. Everyone in this whole school knew how much Luke Hemmings hate him. When the blond spoke to him for the first time, Michael can't help but feeling cheeky. He wanted to see how far Luke will go now. “And for fuck sake he is Ned, who the fucking fuck name their son Ked" Luke scoffed again, he gripped the strap of his book bag, trying to calm himself before he explodes to pieces. He named his cat Kid, but then again Ked is just wrong to a person and it was a fucking cat, it’s cute and easy to remember.

"Uhm- not that important, I'm not gonna see him again by the end of this week" Michael grinned, he saw the way Luke look at him. Full of disgust and his eyes were judgemental towards him, but Michael couldn't care less, he was happy with his life and Luke Hemmings can't shake that.

"Whatever, please just leave. We're talking here" Luke ignored the hurt expression inside the green eyes and the pain he felt on his ribs when Ashton elbowed him there. Luke snapped to his friend, face scrunched like a toddler, he held himself from pouting but then again his bottom lip was already jutted a little, resulting in Michael smiling (read : flirtatiously smile) to him. Luke grunted and rubbed his ribs, Ashton face was full of anger and Luke kind of scared right now.

Ashton turn to Michael and smile politely "No, please join us. We're talking about Calum's sims. He died yesterday and Calum was devastated" Ashton giggle, fucking giggle. Michael smile sweetly, his red lips spread nicely.

"No, I don't play games.. I have to go. _Ked_ is waiting for me" He turned to Luke and winked cheekily, making the blond one breaths stop. “I’ll see you again Luke Hemmings” And then the brunette boy left, leaving the three friends gawking. Ashton was the first one to laugh while Calum just making this silly faces,

“Oh God Luke, he’s targeting you next. Better be ready lover boy”

 

So maybe, maybe Michael Clifford was eyeing on him now. Not that Luke was paying attention. Seriously he doesn’t but Luke knew something was off because everytime he look up (or everywhere) he saw Michael fucking Clifford standing or seating near him. Like yesterday, when they were outside doing their morning routine, Michael came with a baggy sweater and a black legging. And first time in weeks, his neck was clear from hickies and bruises. It was so clear, Luke found himself gawking and (mentally) drooling because holy fuck, he want to do something on the pale skin (seeing the brunette without hickies was like seeing the loch ness monster, which is impossible). He never really thinking about his sexualities because it’s stupid, labelling himself for the sake of the communities was ridiculous, he wasn’t going to please some people he couldn’t care less or even see again in the future, he likes whatever he likes. Simple. But then again, he only fuck girls, yeah maybe sometime he jack off by some male models he found on twitter but that’s it. He never experienced things with boys.

And he had these naughty thoughts about the boy he supposed to hate now.

And not only Michael dropped his all black attires he fucking wear baggy sweaters and tight jeans. Looking all small and submissive. He also shows up alone, no boys pinning him on the wall, no boys wrapping his small body beside them. No boys kissing his lips on the hallway. He was alone for once and it’s getting under Luke’s skin so much. The reason why he hate Michael was because Michael is well known as a man slut. And now, dressing all innocence and cute, Luke couldn’t find any reason for him to hate Michael. He doesn’t enjoys it at all because he was planning to not like Michael for a long time.

For some reason Michael knew that Luke was restless, in English, much to Luke dismay, he saw Michael sat on the desk next to him. His breath was cut short, he never ever sat next to him eventhough they had like 70% of classes together this semester. Luke relentlessly sat in his spot he thought about changing seats but he shoved them down. Not every day he can sit next to Michael. For some weird reason, Michael never wanted to be associated with him just as much as he wanted too but these few weeks was overwhelming and life changing for Luke, because Michael Clifford, his long last non-favorite person ever, was slowly taking an interest in him. All through the class, Michael would sneakily watch him and Luke can feel the green eyes landed on him. He felt comfort in his tummy when Michael did that. And when Luke turn his head to face Michael, the latter would turn his head forward, biting his bottom lips and just smile sheepishly. Luke face scrunched and his eyebrow tilted in a dramatic way, no. Michael shouldn’t act shyly around him. He knew how much of a straight forward Michael can be. But he couldn’t lie though. When he caught Michael looking at him and turned away, he felt butterflies in his tummy and for God sake, the feeling was comforting enough for him.

Imagine Luke’s reaction when the class ended and Michael’s pointer finger brushed on his forearm when he walk out of his desk. Luke was nearly hyperventilating, the way his finger slide on his skin made Luke blushed like crazy, Michael was in his cheeky, flirty self and Luke thought he couldn’t handle that Michael. He might explode if Michael touch him again or turn around and wink at him. And that was what Michael did before he left the class. Thank goodness, he was sitting because his fucking legs were wobbly when the brunette winked at him.

Michael Clifford will be the death of him one day.

 

The innuendos lasted for about a week, Luke found himself reacted to Michael. Like when Michael smile and bit his bottom lips when he saw Luke on his spot every morning Luke would smile and rubbed his forehead shyly, he never the one who knows what to do when someone flirts with him and its okay because Michael like him that way, it was getting serious every day because in French, Michael would sometimes tossed him a note full of cheesy things like “I think I am blind because you are the only thing I see” and some French words, Luke was blushing like crazy, he would reply with some awkward things like “yeah you better be since I think I am glowing” and some shitty reply that make him and Michael get called on every time they giggle in their sits.

And when they’re in cafeteria Michael will sometimes bumped his shoulder to him and when Luke turn to see the person who bummed him in the cramp hall Michael will wink and brush his forearms with his knuckles, leaving Luke breathless and frozen, the blond will never get used to Michael ways of showing affection and he actually doesn’t mind doing this all year. In fact, he was so ready to move forward with Michael when in English, when Michael sit next to him like always, suddenly Luke reach for his fingers and brushed them with his, ignoring how tensed Michael was when their fingers intertwined. They were holding hands under the table all through the class, both of them were madly crushing on each other but neither of them knew what to do with the abundance feelings growing inside of them.

Because Michael was in for the sex and Luke never, ever date a boy before.

 

One day, Luke and his friends, as usual standing outside on the chilly February’s air. They skipped the smokes session today, Luke doesn’t think his lungs could stand the amount of cold air and smokes inside him in a span of one hour. When the bus stop near them, Luke was actually waiting for Michael to climb down from the yellow moving can, his heart flutters when he remember Michael’s face, how flirtatious Michael Clifford can be. He held his smile and just show his dumb poker face when Michael appeared in front of them, the latter was wearing a big coat under his sweater, his beanie sat nicely on his head with some fringes poked out under them. He seems so cuddly Luke can’t help but cooed inside.

He couldn’t risk it, he doesn’t want Calum and Ashton to know about them. Yet.

“G’morning” Michael said cheerfully, his hands deep inside his pockets and some cold air puffed out from his mouth, Calum and Ashton greeted him back and as always, Luke doesn’t even batted an eye (which was hard to do since all he want was Michael’s attention to him, and only him) they talk about some stuff, Luke wasn’t paying attention because Michael’s lips were so red, so inviting for him to peck for a few time, maybe nibble on them but that can wait) his mind was rudely interrupted when a boy, dress in all black came from behind and wrapped his arms around Michael’s body. Michael stiffened and his eyes widened, when the boy grab his chin and turn his face to him Luke can feel his heart breaks. Michael was kissing the guy passionately, he almost turn his whole body towards him but somehow he was too deep in the kiss he couldn’t do anything at all, his body stiffened, his eyes shut and melted down with the passionate kissed they’ve been sharing. And in sync Ashton and Calum turn to Luke, the blond face was tense, his eyebrows almost touching and he was biting his bottom lips hard, he might drew blood from biting them too hard, Luke inhale the cold, chilly air and look at his best friends, their eyes were soothing but Luke could feel his heart beating so fast and stop immediately.

“I-I gotta go” And Luke left them, missing the fact that after he left Michael shoved the guy away from him and kick his shin once. He stares the blonde’s back and his heart was too, shattered.

 

In English, when Michael walk in the blond was not there on his place. Instead he was sitting on the back of the class, way across his original place. Michael look at Luke longingly but Luke doesn’t even look at him, his eyes were straight forward but he managed to look through Michael. Michael sighed and walk to Luke. He suddenly was boosted to claim what was his again and he marched to the back of the class, ignoring the eyes on him. After a few years of people judging him, those eyes doesn’t intimidated him anymore. “Go” He instructed the girl next to Luke to walk away and the girl did just that. She was shaking when she stand up, grabbing her stuff and walk away. Even under those pastel sweaters, Michael still scared some people and Luke was so proud of him. Michael sat on the spot, hands on the desk and fingers fidgeting nervously. Luke was still ignoring Michael, eventhough he longs for Michael, he doesn’t want to. Michael was and always will be a man slut, he remembers why he used to hate Michael, he hate himself for letting Michael to flirt with him when he knew how slutty Michael can be eventhough Michael never, ever offered or even showed any sexual acts on him. But Michael still led him on. And he was actually hurting when he saw Michael kissed another guy that was not him.

“Hi..” Michael spokes for the first time, Luke realise, this is their first nice words with each other, they never talked but when they do Luke would always spats him and Michael would just brush them off. “Look, Im sorry-“ Michael turn his body to Luke and the later was still in the position he was.

“I know we had this cute things happen and I never really know what happened between us but-“ Luke turn to Michael, face so straight Michael couldn’t read him at all, “we were nothing at the first place, just leave me and go fuck someone else feelings. You’re good in it right?” And by that, Michael’s heart shattered again to dust, his eyes pooling with water and he licked his lips for a few times, trying to find the correct word to say. Michael can’t breathe but he was in need of air, he struggled to inhale deeply but he felt like his throat clenching and closed. He nodded a few time and stand on his foot, saying a small thank you and left the class.

Luke doesn’t see him for the rest of the day. His heart was too, hurting.

 

They were in Calum’s room, watching American Dad while munching the snicker bars they bought after school. Luke was staring through the TV but his mind was everywhere, he shouldn’t be so sad. Michael and him were never going to work, Michael was in need of sex and boys pinning him, man handled him like a doll and fuck him senseless, Luke was never good in pleasing another boys (he just feel like that) he never had a boyfriend for god sake and he can’t treat Michael like that. Yes he like Michael a lot, he forget that he hate Michael this past few weeks, maybe Michael was targeting him (like what Calum and Ashton said before) but the brunette never kiss him or even showed him that, They were flirting in a cute way, Luke loved the way Michael flirts with him, he miss the subtle touch in English, the silly notes in French and the briefs hand holding in cafeteria when Michael stand behind him in the line and their hand will brushes on each other before Luke catch his fingers and held tightly until the line moved. It was his little sanctuary and he absolutely, truly, miss Michael.

He brushed them off though, his eyes fixed on the TV but his heart was repeatedly stomped because he fucking saw Michael everywhere.

 

The next day, Luke heart was again crushed. He saw Michael. In his black attires and he had changed his hair to red, a bright red. Michael was in a man arms. Chuckled and giggling like a five years old. For the first time in weeks, Michael doesn’t stop on their pit stop. Michael just past them with the same guy who kissed him yesterday. Luke stop staring and he lean to the pole, calming himself down.

“You okay?” Ashton said first, and Calum rubbed his back soothingly. And suddenly, his eyes pooling with tears and he fucking crying in front of Calum and Ashton. Luke quickly wiped his eyes and licked his lips, his nose turn to red and numb.

“Is it about Michael?” It hit the nail and Luke can’t help anymore, he nodded weakly.

“We were doing this cute stuff together- not the dirty one and he was actually nice and sweet. And then he changes his outfit to sweaters, looking all colourful and approachable. I mean, I forget how much I hate him lately-“ He look at Calum and Ashton.

“And then yesterday happen?” Calum took a guess and again, Luke’s eyes began to watery again.

“He kissed another guy infront of me, he like enjoyed it so much and I hate him for that” Luke snorted, wiping his eyes clumsily in front of his two best mates ever. “Luke,” Ashton wrapped his shoulder and burry his face there,

“We knew that you like Michael. At first you guys were confusing us a lot. Michael stop here every morning and he remembers your name” Ashton chuckled and Luke followed suit, “And at first we thought you were messing with us, everyday you talked about Michael and how much he annoyed you and stuff-“ Luke turn to Ashton, his eyes stare deeply into the grey ones “We already know you like him a lot, doesn’t surprised us though, you hate him a little too much to be honest. We knew this would happened” He chuckled and let Luke go.

“Is it that obvious?” They both nodded. Calum shrugged and said,

“For what it’s worth, he shoved him away after that. Kicked his shin once and chased you after. What happened then?” Luke groan.

“I push him away, tell him to go and fuck anyone else” Calum and Ashton gasped.

“You dumbfuck, go and tell him the truth” Ashton shoved Luke forward but the blond already nailed his feet on the ground.

“And tell him what? That I like him a bit too much when he smile, or how much I loved it when our hand intertwined and I am actually squealing inside when he did that? Uhm no-“ Luke pushed Ashton hand away from his shoulder and the older one grunted.

“Luke, listen to me-“ He cupped Luke’s cheeks and the latter groaned. “This is your last chance, if you let him slip away again your whole life will always fill with what if. Go and chase him again, kiss him, pour your heart away and let him know how much you like him. Now or never. You want to live in what if’s everyday?” His grey eyes fixed into the blue, watery ones and Luke sigh.

“I want him, now or never” He whispered, and the older one smile widely.

“Then go and fucking claimed him back” And Luke did just that.

 

Luke ran through the crowded hallways, pushing kids left and rights, He never know where Michael could be, the now red hair boy could having a quickie inside the closets and God, please don’t. Luke prays that Michael will be in the classroom. His breath stop when he saw Michael in their English class, sitting quietly and drawing something on his book, Luke let a deep sigh and walk to him. Michael still unaware of Luke but the other classmates did, all eyes were on them but Luke couldn’t be bothered, his eyes were already fixed on Michael and how snugly he look.

Luke sat on his desk with his body facing Michael. The latter glanced to his right but he couldn’t be bothered to look up. He sigh and focused on his drawing again. Luke knew, Michael was hurting, the only thing that made Luke wanted Michael back was the fact that Michael’s neck was still clear, no fresh bruises on them. Eventhough he had changed his attires back and he came to school with a guy like he used too, Luke was happy to see no hickies on the perfect skin. Luke grab Michael’s shoulder and forcefully turn him towards him. The smaller boy turn around easily and he grunted. “H-Hi” Luke said before he leaned forward and planted his lips on Michaels’.

The whole class cheers quietly, some grunted and some was cheering on them loudly. Luke doesn’t care though, his mind was full of _MichaelMichaelMichael_ , when Michael started to kiss him back and snaked his arms around Luke’s neck, Luke can’t help but smiling, he wrapped his arms to Michael’s waist and deepened the kiss, it was nice and innocent until Michael tugged his hair a little forcing him to moan. And then their tongue met, Luke felt fireworks around them and he remembers he wanted to nibble Michael’s lips before and he slowly nibbled the red lips he adores so fucking much. They both parted after a while, Michael was panted heavily and so does Luke, his smile spread widely and he brushed Michael’s red cheeks with his knuckles, “Took you so long to do that” Michael spoke for the first time and Luke just giggled.

“Glad that I finally did that” He cradles Michael’s face and kiss his cheeks.

“Me too” They both smile with cheeks blushes like crazy, Luke felt the burden on his chest lift suddenly, he was in deep mess with Michael and he actually loves it a bit too much.


End file.
